Caliper style brakes include one or more stators having friction plates adhered thereto. These stators selectively engage a rotor positioned adjacent thereto to cause a braking force to be applied. Often the stators are caused to move by one or more pistons that are actuated upon introduction of a pressurized fluid, such as oil.
In addition, a though bore is often formed through the caliper housing. The bore is then covered at one end by a plate that is secured to the housing with a plurality of seals. A gasket is positioned between the plate and the housing to prevent oil leakage during use. This design encounters several drawbacks, for example, the plate is susceptible to deflection. Further, leaks often occur between the plate and the housing.
Prior art piston operated braking systems also encounter drawbacks due to inadequate or inefficient fluid transmission arrangements. Often multiple input and output ports are required to supply pressurized brake fluid and allow for the bleeding of air.
In view of these problems, it is evident that the need exists for a brake which may be easy to assemble, prevents leaks and includes a single input and output port for multiple pistons.